


Inside our world

by KittenandTiger



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenandTiger/pseuds/KittenandTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett gives Bay a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside our world

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this couple. Let me know what you think. Good or bad I like hearing what you guys think.

He walks into my studio with his breathtaking grin . He knows that the look makes me nuts, like my heart always skips a beat and I forget to breath. All I see in his beautiful blue eyes is undefined love. He hands me a black binder with my name written in elegant white cursive.. Inside though it was what looked like fifty pages of pictures he took of us. Mainly just pictures of me, but some selfies too. Alot of them are me infront of my graffiti. Then there were all of the ones of us together. Before I realized it i had come to the end, and had started tearing up. Emmet then walked me over to the chair and held me on his lap. Like half an hour later, I felt his soft kiss on my lips as the peaceful darkness sweeps over.


End file.
